


Organa and Co.

by jb_98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Omega Finn, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_98/pseuds/jb_98
Summary: Rey loved her job, she really did. Well that was until he came.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first Reylo story! This is my first story in general actually. Quarantine has me bored so I’m reading lots of fanfiction (not that I wasn't doing that already lol). Thought to myself that I might as well give it ago. If you guys like what you read and want more I might carry it on!
> 
> There's no dialogue here although there will be lots in the rest of the chapters, this is just setting up the scene. There will be some dubious consent later in this fic seeing as this is an A/B/O fic so read the tags. Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Need to find one. Enjoy :)

Rey used to love her job. She really did. Growing up in the foster care system didn't give her the best start in life, but it made her determined. She worked hard. Rey may not have had the financial advantages her peers had but with hard work and determination Rey Nobody became Rey Somebody. And working for Leia Organa was the crowning jewel. While Leia Organa may not have had the same kind of upbringing that she had, she fought for people like Rey. 

Rey was an Omega. She couldn't believe it when she had presented at sixteen years old. Just another thing going against her she thought at the time. While Omegas were treated better now than they ever had been at any point in history, there were still people who believed that Omegas shouldn't be working in authoritative roles and that they should be subservient to their Alpha counterparts. Rey, whilst never being outwardly aggressive, had never considered herself to be submissive and so the designation had been a surprise. 

Finn, her best friend, was also an Omega. His designation was less of a surprise but they both promised each other that they wouldn't let this stop them from doing whatever they wanted to do. So, after finishing their undergraduate and master’s degrees in Computer Science, both Rey and Finn applied to work at one of the biggest Technology Companies in New York – Organa and Co. 

Leia Organa may have been an Alpha but she was one of the few that fought for the rights of Omegas. She saw past a persons’ designation, advocating that if you had the work ethic then it didn't matter what you were. Leia had married her Omega husband Han Solo ten years before she delved into tech. Han was an ex smuggler; a ‘strange' profession for an omega. Rey didn't think it was strange at all. 

‘Good for you Han!’ Rey would think when she would read up on the exploits of Han and Leia. These days Leia focused on giving omegas like her and Finn a chance. Organa and Co.’s biggest rival, The First Order, tended not to hire omegas. Omegas made up only three per cent of The First Order's work force compared to the thirty-five per cent that made up Organa and Co.’s work force. Leia and Han's son worked for The First Order. Ben Solo.

Ben Solo was as Alpha as an Alpha could be. And oh, how she hated that man. He was not like his amazing mother at all. Ben Solo rebelled against everything his mother and father stood for, even going as far as to change his name. Rey sniggered just thinking about it. He was now the elusive Kylo Ren. Rey couldn't believe that such a man had been borne of Leia and Han. Leia may have been an Alpha but she was small in stature and Han really wasn't that much taller. And yet Kylo Ren was big. Like really big. He towered over everybody. Alpha and Omega alike. Rey hated him swanning into the office, demanding to see his mother. He'd use his height as an intimidation tactic. Rey had seen Leia’s personal assistant Bazine cry more than once when he'd not been able to catch Leia in her office.

Rey hated bullies. Especially big meanie Alpha bullies. But even though she didn't like him that didn't mean that her omega side was totally unaffected by him. If he wasn't an arsehole she may have swooned over his dark hair and big hands. Whilst his features were a little strange, he was still very handsome. Magnetic almost. Unfortunately, his personality let him down from what Rey had witnessed. All dark and broody. 

‘He definitely went through an emo phase' Rey would think whenever she'd hear him shouting in Leia's office. A teenager having a tantrum because he couldn't get his own way. But Rey hadn't had to worry about Kylo Ren for the first two years she worked at Organa and Co. He only came around once a month and Rey could easily ignore him. Her suppressants meant that she was hardly affected by his Alpha pheromones. Rey was sure he didn't even know who she was. Just another face in the office.

That’s what she'd tell herself anyway. She steadily ignored the feeling of being watched during his visits, convinced his eyes roamed over everyone. She kept her eyes low and her mouth shut. Rey never enjoyed drawing attention to herself and this was no different. 

But then one day everything changed. Rey had only been working at Organa and Co for two years when Leia got sick. It all happened quite suddenly. One day everything had been fine and the next she was in intensive care. Details on what had happened were sparse but there were rumours that Leia had suffered from a heart attack. Leia was adored by her entire work force and so when everyone heard the news they were devastated, Rey included. Rey had no doubt in her mind that she'd pull through. She was a strong Alpha. She'd battled much in her life and so Rey was sure she could battle this. 

The problem was that during Leia's recovery the company was without an acting CEO. Well, that was until Kylo Ren marched through the office in his expensive designer suit. Oh, Rey really hated that guy. You'd think that with what was going on with his mother that he'd showcase a little bit more emotion and understanding. However, if anything he’d become broodier. Rey wasn’t sure how much was about to change but what she did know was that his new constant presence made it harder for her to deny that his dark eyes were, in fact, watching her.


	2. Well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who left comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter. Chapter's should get longer after this. And we'll have the full presence of Kylo in the next chapter!

“Peanut you HAVE to come out with me, Rose and Poe tonight! You said no the last two times I asked and I refuse to let you tell me no a third.” 

Finn had that ‘no-nonsense-or-excuses' look on his face. The one he always had on when he wanted something to go his way. And he just knew that she would not be able to say no to him when he was looking at her like that. Not that she wouldn’t try first. 

“Ugh, but I have so much work I need to get done!” Rey pointed to the pile of work stacked up on the front of her desk next to her open computer. 

Rey had never had so much work to do in the two years that she had worked for Leia than she was doing at this moment. And that really was saying something because the workload had never been a light one. With Leia in hospital things were changing. It seemed as though Kylo Ren wanted to change everything. And as acting CEO nobody could do anything to stop him. 

That made Rey sad. Organa and Co. was his mothers’ baby and Ren knew that. And so, he would actively go against his mother’s previous decisions when it came to the future direction of the company. But that wasn’t even the worst thing. The worst thing about having Kylo Ren around was that kept leaving work on her desk. 

“I thought you were almost done last time I checked?” Finn had come to her desk during lunch to share a grilled cheese sandwich with her. The pile of work had been considerably lower at lunch. 

“Well I thought I was too but that douche-asaurus rex dropped off more work whilst I was grabbing coffee downstairs” Rey didn’t know what his problem was. If she had to guess, Rey would say that he was trying to keep her at work as long as possible. Rey had found herself leaving the office two hours later than usual, with her and Ren being the only two left in the office. 

Luckily for Rey, and much to Kylo’s chagrin, she always left before him. Even with his dark probing eyes constantly watching her through the blinds of his office, his workload had meant that he had not been able to catch her on her own. And she was certainly thankful for that. Because Rey didn’t like the way her Omega reacted to her new boss. 

When Rey realised just how affected she was by his presence, she had gone straight to her doctor and asked for higher dose of suppressants. And even with the new dosage in her system the gland on her neck throbbed whenever he walked past her desk on the way to his office. Memories of his deep voice saying “Hello Rey.” made her omega side go into a little bit of a frenzy. 

She hated that she had this reaction. And he knew it. Rey knew he did. Because he purposefully left his scent in her space. She’d come back from lunch with Finn or Rose and to smell his Alpha pheromones at her desk. This went beyond leaving work on her desk. Rey wanted to know why. Surely it couldn’t be because she was an Omega. A man like Kylo Ren h reach ad to have his pick of omegas. And yet she still felt very much like prey whenever they were both in the office. 

Something needed to change. 

“I refuse to let that man ruin another one of our nights out just because he wants to get into your pants.” Rey watched as Finn grabbed the large pile of work on her desk and shove it carelessly into an empty draw. Her eyes quickly darted towards the large office in the corner as she hastily stood up trying to grab the files. 

“Do you want to get me fired?” 

“Pfft as if he’d fire you. Who else would he stare at all day?” He joked wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rey just huffed at him as she grabbed the pile of work from the draw and placing it back on her desk. 

“How about I finish half of this work and meet you three for cocktails at Maz’s afterwards?” she proposed. Rey really did want a night with her friends. They really hadn’t had a chance to get together as often as they used to. Finn and Poe were happily together and living with one another so they got to see each other all the time. And Rose had just moved out of her sister Paige’s apartment into her own place closer to the boys. But with work, Rey just hadn’t had the chance to see them all as a group outside of a professional environment. 

That was going to change tonight. And Rey wanted to get crazy drunk. She deserved it. 

“Now that sounds like a plan! Let me just text Rose the details and I'll-” 

Kylo Ren had left his office and was heading towards them. Goose bumps appeared in tandem across Rey’s tanned skin as Finn’s sentence trailed off and her omega perked up. 

Rey averted her eyes and begun typing away nonsense on her laptop. She did this like clockwork every single time he came over. She thought that if she looked busy it would limit the interaction. That was never the case of course. But God loves a trier. 

“And why is it that you’re bothering Miss Kenobi whilst she is hard at work, Mr Storm?” 

Kylo Ren towered over Finn. His dark eyes darted between the two of them for a couple of seconds before settling on Rey permanently. Her face flushed at the attention. 

Big Alpha Rey’s Omega preened. 

‘Shut up’ she told herself. She did not want his attention. She did not want his attention. She did not want- 

“Erm I was just asking for Rey’s perspective on something...” Finn fiddled with the cuff of his shirt. Claimed Omega or not, even he was affected by Ren’s pheromones. 

Ren laughed without humour; eyes still locked onto Rey. He stood there for a minute before turning around and heading back towards his office. Rey let out the breath she hadn’t even known she’d been holding until he was a safe distance away. 

But that wasn’t the last of it. 

Before Ren entered his office, he turned around again. 

“Come see me in my office before you leave” is all he said before turning back around and closing the door. 

‘Well shit’ is all Rey’s brain supplied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts so please leave comments and kudos if you want me to continue :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we go! Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
